Talk:Canon Inconsistencies/@comment-4325737-20180121014216/@comment-34419070-20180126114110
@Texasgoldrush Sigh. This is the very last time I'll try to explain things to you. This time, I'll go step-by-step so maybe you can understand the point I was trying to getting at. You cannot tell me I have no proofs while I was literally talking about whatever has been happened so far in-game. Getting suspended scenario: No matter if you go along with Rachel's story, P. Wells finds something to keep you away from school by bringing up Chloe's past disciplinary record (and also potentially, and confrontation with Drew, ruining Victoria's homework too) No matter what, he gives you a heavy punishment because of these (especially by pointing out for her past disciplinary record) she gets 1-year suspension. After Wells was so eager to kick his ass from blackwell for these simple issues, she also goes to the bathroom and fills it with graffities. Do you think P. Wells would forgive her DESPITE everything gone so far. And in this scenario, James never mentions about bringing her up to the Blackwell even. (And if Chloe suspended in past once, why this never got mentioned in her school sheet in S1? here you go, another inconsistency) Getting expelled scenario: You take blame for Rachel and P. Wells were already eager to kick Chloe's ass. Just because you also ditch the school he also combines it with Chloe's past record and he expels her. After this scenario, Chloe vandalises the bathroom and fills the bathroom with graffities, DESPITE her previous disciplinary action. In Hospital James says, he'll try to pull up strings with Wells; but James also wasn't aware of Chloe's juicy school record and her ass literally cannot be saved that easy. Which she can't, because after the disciplinary issue, she also vandalised the bathroom. So in either way, she gets expelled permanently in one way or another. Even in a scenario when she revealed James' true intentions, it gets doomed more. Even during in 3 years montage, you also have no proof her returning the blackwell, neither the choices you made (about suspension,expulsion) changes the outcome. ****You keep telling me that I have no proof, but I'm one step ahead from you. I contacted with Toby Palm, and directly asked if this date got changed. He also contacted with developers and checked character files etc. and APPROVED that what I'm saying is true and Chloe needs to get expelled in either scenario. Here our the conversation: Discord Conversation with Toby Palm --------------- That Mass Effect example doesn't work when it comes to discussing about LiS. Those are totally irrevelant issues. In LiS if those dialogues weren't provable facts then they wouldn't get mentioned like several times in-game. Now let's check how things went down between BtS and S1 'In BtS: '''The Mill got burnt, ALL fight-dogs were died right there (and to your headcanon, police wasn't aware of it huh?, lol) Damon got Pompidou for $3k and gave it as gift to Frank. Damon wasn't presented as Pompidou's owner since he gave him as gift to Frank. Damon wasn't Pompi's trainer because the dog was just a puppy. Damon only was asking Frank's permission to breed him, that's all. And the reason why Damon died is their having confrontation (but not about dog issue) -> Chloe,Rachel,Rachel's parents involved with this event. '''In S1: '''Officer said that Frank was involved in dog-fights (which was true, they were involved with dog fights back then) Also makes a comment for his saving bunch of dogs and keeping one to himself. Again. Never confuse Officers with Gossip girl of the town. And during confrontation moment, one of dialogue option makes Frank more offended than he already was. He literally attacks Max if she says wrong thing as: "You think I abuse my own dog? I rescued Pompidou, you asshole! " ... And if Frank really wanted to tell lies, then why would he tell that his owner is ''died rather than saying something else? Saying, he is died makes more suspicion. So no matter what you say, retcon is retcon and Deck9 made addition to this story while Dontnod's intention was never this. ------- DONTNOD DID timestamp the photos, mind you, those photos doesn't change with random events. They are changing with same events that happened in order. S1 is your proof. Of course Deck9 had this freedom to fix these inconsistencies, they took Dontnod's permission afterall. ------- quote"Just because Deck Nine retconned something doesn't mean there is an inconsistency." "A well done retcon leaves no inconsistency. Only poorly ones do. The examples stated above are simply put, ambiguous. DONTNODs intentions DO NOT MATTER when it comes to inconsistencies"/quote Are you aware of how silly does it sounds though? If Deck Nine retconned something, it means there is an inconsistency and created conflict between both games no matter if they were fixed. Dontnod made the first game, not Deck9. Retcon is retcon. There is no well retcon or bad retcon. It wouldn't change the fact that, retcon happened. AS I MENTIONED IN ABOVE they weren't so ambiguous. The retcons of some dates to make their (D9s) story to work are controversal and can be forgiven in some way, since DND never planed the prequel, so they had their vision in mind and added dates and events how they see them fit (i.e. expulsion date, Chloe's blue hairstreak, David's and Joyce's marriage) BUT While observing retcons/fixations/inconsistencies, you also HAVE TO consider original devs' intentions.